


no we're never gonna step too far

by serenesavagery (DivergentElf)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, POV Peter Quill, Pining, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Peter tries to think happy thoughts.The first time he saw Tony...Tony bonding with Gamora, Tony laughing with Drax, not at Drax, Tony geeking (so what if it's not a word) with Rocket and singing to Groot...Peter tries not to laugh darkly. Even when Tony's leaving, his brightest thoughts are of said man.





	no we're never gonna step too far

The first time Peter meets Tony Stark, it's when the Guardians drop off at Earth so they could see the man who dropped off a missile of high destructive capabilities at a Chitauri spaceship in order to enlist his help for the fight against Thanos.

 

_"I'm Peter Quill. Intergalactically? Star Lord. Pleasure to meet you."_

_"Tony Stark. Apparently, my intergalactic title is the guy who dropped a nuke off at a spaceship."_

 

 

Even when they first met, Tony was funny, though now Peter knows that he was trying to mask hidden scars.

 

Tony Stark was nothing like he had ever seen, and wasn't that just a good excuse for his gay awakening.

Peter had thought he was as straight as a pole until he met Tony Stark, and it makes him laugh to think about it.

He was _gorgeous_. Maybe that's why Peter had ''gayed" at first sight when he met Tony.

But it wasn't just aesthetically, there was more beauty in Tony Stark's way of thinking and his actions than his actual sex appeal.

(Though Peter would never deny that Tony Stark was sexy.)

 

The real beauty in Tony, Peter thinks, is that he just tries.

Peter knows he's not a give-upper, strictly speaking even if he's butchered the English language.

But Tony was like the king of never giving up, so much had happened to bruise his mind, his body, so many failures, and he always was optimistic, no matter how much the odds were against him.

It makes Peter smile fondly, gives him a slight ache in his heart more like.

 

Why was he thinking about Tony Stark?

Because the man was leaving his life. Forever.

Okay, maybe Peter would see him if the Avengers and the Guardians teamed up, but still.

Tony wouldn't be in his life anymore.

Sure it was fun hanging out with Tony, showing him how beautiful space was....

That, Peter thinks, was the first time he saw the real Tony Stark.

 

_"See? Nothing to be afraid of."_

_"Never thought I'd say this, but, you're right."_

_"Hey, I'm always right! Okay, like ninety nine point nine percent of the time, okay?!"_

_"Sure, Star Lord, keep telling yourself that."_

_A momentary silence fell._

_"It's gorgeous though...The galaxy. Unrealistically gorgeous,"_

_"I know."_

 

Thanos was finished, there weren't any intergalactic threats etc etc.

Which meant that Tony won't be there with him any longer.

 

Everyone else is feeling sad at the prospect too, he can tell.

There won't be someone with Gamora to teach her about Earth, actual Earth, there won't be anyone to laugh with her about Peter, Tony wouldn't be there with her to show that it was okay to be vulnerable sometimes.

There won't be any one who actually understands Rocket's scientific gabbledygook, (was that the expression?), and Groot wouldn't be jazzing to modern songs. Groot would lose someone else who understood what he said.

Drax was going to miss his Terran buddy who didn't make fun of him, Mantis was going to miss Tony dearly, miss someone around who she could just be herself, miss the healing of a soul who needed it, let his absence tear her apart with guilt. 

 

It all came to this, Peter thinks, doesn't it.

Tony's sitting with him alone in the spaceship as Peter pilots it and there's nothing but mute silence.

Peter can't bear it, the fact Tony's going to return to the _Avengers_ , who, personally speaking, didn't deserve Tony Stark at all.

He knows about the Civil War (Friday was a darling), and he's frankly disgusted at their behaviour to him.

He side glances at Tony before training his eyes on their path to Earth, and Tony is looking disheartened, who's looking like a child that is being punished and Peter wants to scream that no team should have tortured their teammate like this.

Sure the Guardians were a-holes; but they had each other's backs. And only Peter's allowed to call them that because they're his _family_.

Tony gives him a glance and it isn't until Peter turns to look at Tony again, he realises Tony wants to talk.

Peter gives a weak smile. "What?" He tries to ask cheerfully, but honestly he can't be cheerful at the thought of Tony leaving him.

Tony's eyes are red, and he quickly lowers his head before sighing and looking at Peter again.

He looks so incredibly vulnerable at that moment, and Peter wants to ask; hasn't anyone ever hugged this guy?

"I don't wanna go home. At all." Tony says quickly, shaking his head and looking at the window beside him again.

Tony trusted him with that information, because Peter's a hundred percent sure that Tony would never be caught dead saying that.

Peter wants to scream, as he looks at Tony in a way that would surely make Rocket shoot him for looking like a loser, but he can't help it.

"Then don't go. Stay." Peter says calmly, the second Tony opens his mouth and closes it only to open it to gape again.

Peter stops the ship, and unbuckles himself, and sits on a seat closer to Tony.

"Tony, you have a choice. I can drop you off at Earth," Peter points to the window even as he's forcing out the words the way one would force themselves to drink something nasty, his voice shaky. "Or, or, you can stay with us. I, I," Peter laughs a little but it's broken.

"It's selfish of me, but I _want_ you to stay, Tony, you're amazing. Without your money, influence, whatever. You're amazing and I just can't..." Peter runs a hand through his hair in frustration, suddenly feeling hot. "You know what, never mind. You've still got people on Earth who love you, and I'm being this selfish prick-"

Peter hadn't missed the adoring looks the spider kid had shot to Tony, the admiration of Rhodey, Pepper's joy at seeing Tony, nope.

Why did he even have to go and open his big mouth.

"Fuck." Peter spits out, feeling stupid.

"I'm not sure what to say to that?" Tony says out uncertainly, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Yeah, I was being stupid, I'm sorry, I'll uh go-"

"No, uh uh, you don't get to say all that amazing stuff and not let me get in a single syllable, I swear, listen, I," Tony blinks before blowing air through his mouth in an exaggerated fashion.

"Forgot what to say that wouldn't be awkward in this situation. Okay, let me start again." Tony holds up his hands and Peter watches in a bemused fashion as Tony brings his hands down on his lap with a deep breath.

He's frankly surprised Tony even took it all into consideration.

"I meant what I said. I didn't want to go back. At least, not with those idiots I used to call teammates."

Peter's mouth curls a little bit. He's glad that Tony has found it in himself to dismiss the Avengers.

"If I do stay, I'll miss Pepper. And my platypus, aka Rhodey, Happy and, and Peter, no, I mean the spider kid,"

Peter sniggers a little, remembering how both he and the spider kid turned to face Tony at the same time whenever their names were called.

"But. If I do stay, they'll mostly be saddled with me-"

Peter gives Tony a pointed look and it's enough to make Tony stop that ridiculous train of thought.

"Okay, fine, but anyhow, they have jobs and lives of their own, we keep in touch once in a while, you know? And plus, I don't trust those losers to not screw up a simple job of protecting their home planet, but." Tony holds a finger up, looking innocent. 

"For every ten assholes, there's like, one single person who's grasped the basics of decency, so I wouldn't worry about Earth, hopefully." Tony says, looking thoughtful. 

Peter laughed. "Same principle on the galaxy, anywhere you go really." 

Tony has a wry smile on his face. "Huh. Also, I _could_  make a breakthrough in my astonishing genius," he has an expression reminding him of a busy Rocket, as he looks up at the ceiling, making Peter raise an eyebrow playfully. 

"By?" Peter asks, smiling slightly. 

Tony hums. "By actually making a communicator between Earth and anywhere in the freaking galaxy. A video conference type of communicator, you've seen one right?" Tony asks quickly, raising an eyebrow. 

Peter snorts. "Hard not to. Pretty much the only thing on people's hands apart from wallets on Earth these days." 

Tony looks satisfied. "Fine. Lot of work to do then." He says with a clap of his hands. 

Peter laughed. "....So," he tries not to look too hopeful because he doesn't want to let Tony know the extent of how much the man affected Peter. 

"You're telling me you'll think about it?" Peter asks, looking at the floor and clasping his hands. 

Because he honestly doesn't want Tony to make a reckless decision, or a choice he'll end up regretting, whichever it is. He just hopes the regretful choice won't be the choice of staying with the Guardians. 

Tony winks, a bit of that cocky demeanour trickling out of him. "I might. Also..." Tony points to the window. 

"Do you want an asteroid to hit us?" 

Peter laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> My Internet is so shitty it embarrassed me like that, oh my god, by posting an unedited draft. 
> 
> Strangely enough, I got kudos for that? Lol?


End file.
